Rien que
by Moony's wife
Summary: Rien que l'avenir... l'épilogue de cette histoire RemusHermione
1. Rien qu'un regard

_**Rien qu'un regard**_

Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et étira ses bras, bougea ses doigts crispés et détacha ses cheveux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Harry plongeait dans sa copie le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune sorcière pensa qu'il devait déjà être à la question portant sur les animagus puis elle porta son regard sur Ron qui regardait le plafond en mâchouillant sa plume écrivant de temps en temps l'air concentré, il croisa son regard et lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Le professeur Rogue s'avança vers elle de son pas traînant et la regarda froidement, elle avait une demi heure d'avance et il semblait contrarié par se fait. Il prit sa copie et la survola, regardant si elle avait répondu à toute les questions. Il sembla de plus en plus contrarié puis il baissa la feuille la gardant tout de même dans sa main.

Vous pouvez disposer si cela vous chante, Granger, mais ne faite pas de bruit et n'essayez pas de chuchoter une réponse à un élève en difficulté en passant.

Hermione se leva et baissa la tête en direction du professeur avant de sortir en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Dés qu'elle eut refermer les portes derrière elle et qu'elle fut un peu éloigner, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait en direction du parc.

La jeune sorcière arriva vite devant le saule cogneur et se munit d'une branche puis appuya, comme elle avait apprit dans le passé, sur le nœud d'une racine. Dés qu'il fut calme, elle passa par l'ouverture. Elle marcha lentement alors que son cœur lui battait la chamade, elle chantonnait un air détendu alors que tous ses muscles étaient crispés. Elle arriva enfin dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il était là assit sur une chaise devant un petit bureau qui ne devait pas être là avant du moins elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Il lisait un épais grimoire mais ses yeux étaient fixe comme s'il était ailleurs. Elle s'approcha et il releva la tête vers elle, un peu surprit. Elle lut dans ses yeux tous ce qu'elle voulait absolument qu'il lui dise mais il était si réservé et secret. Hermione s'approcha et s'assit sur la table en lui faisant son plus beau sourire éclatant de bonheur.

- Tu as déjà fini ?

- Oui, j'ai répondu à toutes les questions, et il y avait beaucoup de questions intéressantes et complexe que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussit mais…

Elle s'arrêta quand elle le vit faire un petit sourire et que ses yeux pétillèrent de moquerie qu'il ne cherchait même pas à camoufler. Elle le regarda interloquée.

- Hermione, tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse, tu en connais plus que moi alors que j'ai 20 ans de plus que toi. Tu as réussit cet examen haut la main. Tu réussis toujours tout.

- Non, Remus, je suis peut être intelligente mais je n'ai pas comme toi vécu des expériences qu'elles soient heureuse ou triste, moi, je n'ai jamais vécu que pour étudier. On ne m'a jamais embrassé avec un peu d'amour, on ne m'a jamais regarder comme si j'étais autre chose qu'un énorme livre sur pattes.

Il rit légèrement et elle le trouva absolument craquant, elle vit dans ses yeux cette étincelle de malice et qu'il l'imaginait en livre sur patte, elle avait toujours été surprise de le voir imaginer toutes les métaphore qu'elle lui disait… mais elle voyait aussi parfaitement une petite étincelle cachée qui brillait de peur et de tristesse. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner. Elle lui avait dit une seule fois et lui avait fait promettre d'oublier et de passer à autre chose comme ça mais on a beau dire ça, on oubli pas mais alors vraiment pas. Elle lui attrapa ses deux mains et les serra dans les siennes puis elle se pencha vers lui pour juste effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle avait travailler énormément pour qu'il soit fière d'elle et qu'il la voit autrement que comme une jeune femme de 17 ans bornée… elle pensait sincèrement avoir mériter cette récompense, elle posa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes, elles étaient douces et sucrées. Il recula brusquement, les yeux grand ouvert. Elle n'avait pas embrassé énormément de garçon mais il n'avait jamais eu de réaction si brutal alors qu'elle se reculait après avoir poser ses lèvres sur les leurs même si souvent il était déçu que ça n'aille pas plus loin. Elle lui lâcha les mains et vit dans ses yeux qu'il était si surprit qu'il ne pouvait décollé ses yeux d'elle. La jeune sorcière ferma ses yeux pleins d'étincelles de bonheur qui pourrait trop vite voir et sourit. Elle entendit la chaise grinçait sur le sol et elle sentit qu'il s'éloignait doucement.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il la regardait toujours, il s'avança vers elle et prit une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de la ranger derrière son oreille.

- Hermione…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une impulsion, ses yeux trahissait tous ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire et elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre dire encore une fois ces mots. Il ne recula pas mais attendit qu'elle se sépara de lui, il poussa un léger soupir avant de plonger ses yeux miel dans les siennes, elle se sentit rougir et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la pression rassurant de ses lèvres et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprochait de lui. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et il n'hésita pas approfondir son baiser, sa langue avait le goût sucrée du miel et il jouait avec ses lèvres doucement avec un calme qui la déstabilisa et lui donna des frissons le long du dos.

Il se sépara enfin d'elle et lui sourit, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la résignation, elle avait un peu peur bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avouer mais il lui attrapa la main et sourit en secouant la tête.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, Hermione, et si tu veux reculer il serra toujours temps mais pour l'instant tu n'as rien à craindre.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà ma nouvelle fic sur Remus et Hermione, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Je tiens à préciser que je les fini donc que la suite arrivera vite.

Et puis si vous avez le temps laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir

_Avec toute mon affection…_

Moony's wife


	2. Rien qu'un rire

_**Rien qu'un rire**_

Il ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se replonger dans son livre, ses yeux lui piquait et il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lisait mais il se concentra, il devait finir au moins sa page avant de s'endormir mais il pencha la tête sur le côté puis se fut le noir complet.

Doucement, il gémit, on lui caressait doucement la joue et il n'aimait pas, il voulait juste dormir, il entendit un rire clair et moqueur et il ouvrit un œil pour la voir, resplendissante dans son uniforme Gryffondor, elle lui sourit et il ouvrit un autre œil en lui faisant un léger sourire encore dans les brume du sommeil. Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, elle avait les lèvres douces et même s'il ne lui aurait jamais avoué, il adorait quand elle l'embrassait. Elle recula et s'assit près de lui.

- L'école est enfin fini, plus d'examen, plus de rendez-vous secret dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Il se releva un peu et se passa une main dans ses cheveux qui était de plus en plus méché de gris, il se rendait compte depuis qu'il avait Hermione prés de lui que le temps passait à une vitesse vertigineuse et qu'il vieillissait alors qu'elle commençait à peine à être une femme. Elle se pencha vers lui en souriant et il sut immédiatement qu'elle voulait qu'il s'occupe d'elle, il comprenait tout ses sourires quand elle était gêné il était crispé, quand elle se moquait de lui elle faisait un sourire en coin en penchant la tête sur le côté et quand elle était heureuse, elle lui souriait complètement montrant toutes ses dents. Ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.

Il attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux et joua avec, elle rit légèrement et ferma les yeux, il savait ce qu'elle voulait et il ne lui donnait que quand il voulait, il jouait avec elle tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il n'aurait pas dû et elle était bornée dans ses désirs, elle l'aimait et pour elle rien d'autre ne comptait. Il se releva cependant un peu et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se lever. Il se retourna vers elle, la jeune sorcière avait froncée les sourcils et le regardait fixement. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa, il la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front, elle recula pour revenir en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il intensifia le baiser, joua avec ses lèvres et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qui posait ses mains sur ses hanches. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ses moments où ils n'y avaient qu'eux, juste elle dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça, pas eut le désir profond de tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras sans qu'il ne prenne peur mais elle, elle savait ce qu'il était et elle l'aimait… démesurément… malgré ça.

Ils se séparèrent enfin et Hermione rit en posant sa tête sur son torse, le gardant le plus près possible d'elle. Il sourit et secoua la tête.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous informez que je suis en vacances mercredi donc je posterai plus dans ses eaux là

Et merci pour vos reviews :

_Aravis :_ Hello ! Et bien je te remercie et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, j'ai du mal à me passer de Mumus donc… t'inquiète pas tout les chapitres sont écrit mais j'ai vraiment hâtes que tu me laisse le lien dont tu m'as parler En attendant je t'embrasse et à bientôt j'espère !

_Samnina :_ Bonjour et bien ça me fait très très plaisir J'espère que ce chapitre serra aussi bien

_Lupini-filiae :_ Eh ! Rebonjour toi Et bien merci beaucoup je suis très très touchée **rouge pivoine**

**Merci de me lire...**

Moony's wife


	3. Rien que des mots

_**Rien que des mots**_

Elle s'avança vers l'une des tables du glacier Florian Fortarôme et sourit en voyant Ron et Harry. Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis une semaine et ils lui avaient manquer, elle s'assit sur une chaise libre près d'eux, tirant un peu sa robe pour l'agrandir, il faisait tellement chaud cet été qu'elle s'était résignée à mettre une des robes que lui avait offerte sa mère alors qu'elle était en France. Elle leur attrapa chacun une main et sourit rayonnante de bonheur.

- Comment c'est passer votre première semaine des vacances ?

- Bien, on s'est installer au Chaudron Baveur pour quelques jours, tu resteras avec nous ?

- Je pense.

- Tu es rayonnante, lâcha Ron en rougissant, elle lui sourit et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide.

- Merci.

- Tu es amoureuse ! Lâcha Harry en riant.

- Qui est amoureuse ? Lâcha une voix derrière la jeune sorcière.

Ils tournèrent tous vers la voix et Hermione lâcha leurs mains pour les serrait sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, il était là, devant elle, souriant de son sourire calme et détendu qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Il portait un tee-shirt noir et un jean difforme et usé mais pour elle, il n'avait jamais été aussi craquant. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et salua Harry et Ron d'une poignet de main puis s'assit près de la jeune sorcière.

- Hermione, lâcha Harry en souriant pour répondre à sa question, il la regarda un moment et hocha la tête puis il regarda Ron qui rougissait comme une pivoine.

- Alors vos vacances se passent bien ?

- Oui, très bien même si vous vous n'avez pas de vacance, n'est ce pas Mr Lupin ? Dit Hermione en le regardant.

- Vous savez qu'on peut vous aider quand vous aurez besoin, nous sommes jeunes mais nous n'allons pas rester à vous regardez risquer votre vie pour nous. Continua Harry.

Remus regarda Hermione et elle comprit qu'il était contrarié puis il regarda fixement Harry puis Ron.

- Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez mais vous êtes l'avenir et nous nous avons déjà vécu cet période, nous avons vécu et je préfère faire ce que je fais plutôt que de vous voir souffrir à 17 ans alors que vous avez la vie devant vous.

- Vous avez 37 ans et vous n'êtes pas un vieil croulant que je sache, je vous interdit de dire que vous avez déjà vécu assez pour vous permettre de risquer votre vie, lâcha Hermione, en le fusillant du regard.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête et Remus regarda Hermione, elle avait les joues rouges et ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

- J'ai 38 ans presque 39… 20 ans de plus que vous peut me permettre de dire que oui, j'ai bien plus vécu que vous et…

Hermione se leva brusquement, lui jeta un regard meurtrier et s'excusa au prés des garçons avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Elle était furieuse contre lui, cela faisait plus de une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et il venait là comme ça pour l'entendre dire que sa vie n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'entendit pas des pas s'approchait et on lui attrapa brusquement le bras.

- Hermione !

Elle le vit devant elle, calme et posé et elle eut envie de le giflait pour être toujours si calme et pour l'avoir rejointe alors qu'une part d'elle n'avait qu'une envie qu'il l'embrassa jusqu'à l'épuisement. Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes qu'elle effaça en se maudissant d'être aussi faible. Il passa une main sur sa joue.

- Allons ailleurs.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à un petit bar sorcier et ils s'assirent à une table, il demanda un café et un thé glacé et le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que les verres arrivèrent, il but une gorgée tout en regardant ailleurs alors qu'elle le fixait.

- Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu réagisses comme ça, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison…

- Remus, je préfère que tu te taise si tu veux parler de ça.

Il eut un silence et Remus posa sa tasse de café presque vide puis se pencha légèrement.

- Tu es très belle comme ça.

Elle releva la tête de son verre et le remercia platement.

- Hermione… - il fit un geste pour lui prendre la main mais il y renonça – tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi, tu es intelligente, adorable et drôle mais tu es encore une enfant bornée et tu es comme toutes les enfants de ton âge… comme Ron ou Harry…

- J'avais espérer que tu me dises que je t'avais manquer, que tu resterai un peu avec moi cette semaine et que tu ne risquerai pas ta vie si souvent, tu crois que je ne vois rien et bien tu te trompes… mais Remus tu n'es qu'un idiot en ce moment assit à cette table, je te déteste.

Il finit son café et le reposa.

- Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça alors.

Hermione se leva brusquement en entendant ses mots qu'il avait oser lui dire, il voulait qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle le laisse risquer sa vie parce qu'elle savait qu'il aimait ça, se sentir utile, se dire que malgré tout il pourrait venger James, Lily et Sirius, vengeait ses amis. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'obligea à la regardait dans les yeux.

- Ne pense pas que tu peux te débarrasser de moi si facilement, Remus, je suis peut être une gamine bornée mais je t'aime.

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit ou qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle se sentit revenir, elle l'obligea à approfondir le baiser pour sentir le goût du café dans sa bouche, elle s'accrocha à lui.

* * *

Bonsoir tous le monde !

Alors que dire à part que je suis en vacances depuis hier, que je passe en 1erL et que j'espère que vous passerez d'heureuse vacance… plein de soleil et d'amour…

Je remercie chaleureusement **Lupini-filiae**, **Patmola** et ma chère **Aravis **vous êtes des amours

_Avec toutes mon affections…_

Moony's wife


	4. Rien que des désirs d'avenir

_**Rien que des désirs d'avenir**_

Personne n'avait fait attention à eux et il en était ravi, il l'avait heureusement emmené dans un bar où personne ne s'intéressait à ce qui les entouraient et qui ne vivaient que pour eux mais depuis qu'il l'avait revu et qu'elle l'avait embrassé, il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il ne pourrait pas se détacher d'elle si facilement, que même s'il était un monstre, qu'il la faisait souffrir au point qu'elle pleure à se rendre malade, elle le suivrait parce qu'elle lisait en lui, qu'elle lui dirait ses quatre vérités et qu'elle ne lui cachait rien. Elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait au creux de l'oreille et elle était sûr qu'il l'aimait même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher.

Il se leva tard selon lui et alla s'asseoir à la table où déjà tout les Weasley (sauf Percy), Harry et Hermione étaient assis, il salua tout le monde et s'assit près de Hermione qui lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit par un petit sourire, il se demandait comment elle pouvait dés le matin être aussi rayonnante de bonheur alors que lui était complètement ailleurs. Elle lui servit du café en se moquant ouvertement de lui faisant rire tout le monde et il but son café en grognant. Il sortit dés qu'il eut fini et retourna dans sa chambre. Il prenait ensuite son temps pour refaire surface, il regardait dehors et laissait son café faire effet.

On frappa à sa porte et il alla ouvrir. Hermione lui fit un grand sourire.

- On va se promener. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, je dois aller au ministère, je reviendrai tard.

Elle entra dans la chambre et il referma la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et il l'embrassa, ses mains se promenèrent le long de son dos et il sentit Hermione se serrait un peu plus contre lui. Elle se recula en riant, elle riait toujours après l'avoir embrasser et elle lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle n'en revenait jamais elle-même de son bonheur et il avait secoué la tête. Elle était déjà trop attaché à lui. Elle sortit de la pièce après lui avoir chuchotée qu'elle l'aimait.

Quand il rentra il était plus de minuit, il entra dans sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain et en ressortit après une douche et après avoir passer un caleçon et un tee-shirt, elle était là, assise sur son lit.

- Je t'ai entendu entrer, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure quand il s'assit près d'elle.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est très tard.

- On est passé devant un magasin de vêtement pour enfant sorciers, je ne l'avait encore jamais remarqué, il y avait des enfants si mignon qui essayaient des robes de sorciers à l'intérieur et leurs mères qui riaient aux éclats.

- Oui, il n'a pas ouvert il y a très longtemps.

- Remus… tu n'as jamais voulu avoir des enfants ? Quand James a eut Harry ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que mes enfants vivent ce que j'ai vécu. Quand Harry est né, j'étais très heureux pour James et Lily, il l'avait toujours désiré et ils étaient vraiment rayonnant de bonheur, cela me suffisait.

Il eut un silence et il plongea dans ses souvenirs, il voyait encore Lily lui donnait Harry alors que Sirius se retenait de sauter partout et que James riait. Il sentit le regard fixer sur lui de la jeune sorcière et il se tourna vers elle. Tout cela était déjà si loin. Il joua avec une de ses mèches de cheveux et elle se rapprocha de lui et Remus l'embrassa doucement, elle mit ses mains sur son torse et ferma les yeux de bonheur. Il se détacha d'elle et elle rit légèrement avant de se couchait sur le lit et de l'attirait contre lui. Il sourit et obéit, il n'avait pas la force de lui résister ce soir ni de l'embêter. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux, il fit de même.

Il sentit son souffle près de ses lèvres puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer légèrement, il ouvrit ses yeux pour plonger dans les siens. Elle souriait de son sourire gêné et il la regard fixement attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

- Remus… je voudrais des enfants… - il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise – pas maintenant mais dans un avenir proche, je voudrais porter ton enfant…

- Hermione, tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire.

Il s'était redresser et elle avait rougit mais le regardait décidée.

- Si et ce n'est pas un caprice, je sais juste que je veux faire ma vie avec toi et je veux te donner un fils ou une petite fille qui aura tes yeux, ton sourire et ton calme arrogant, notre intelligence innée – elle fit un grand sourire – et j'espère un avenir magnifique devant lui ou elle.

Remus s'était assit en face d'elle et posa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme avant de descendre lentement et de lui prendre les mains.

- Je ne pense pas que je suis celui qu'il te faut si tu veux être mère. Je suis vieux et je ne sais même pas si je survivrai à cette guerre. Veux-tu vraiment faire un enfant qui n'aura pas de père ? Qui sera un loup-garou ? Moi, je ne pourrai pas, je suis trop lâche pour être père.

- Sauf que moi, je sais que tu seras le meilleur père du monde et que je ne veux un enfant que de toi.

Elle le regarda avec une détermination farouche, elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer comme c'était le cas de toutes les filles qui vivaient ces moments là dans les films, elle n'était pas niaise et était juste affreusement bornée. Il soupira et joua avec une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille, une mauvaise habitude.

- Tu serais prête à dire à tous le monde que nous sommes ensemble et que tu attends mon enfant, un loup-garou qui plus est, que tu ferais face à tous ces gens qui te regarderont de haut et qui regarderait notre enfant avec horreur. Moi je ne pourrais pas.

- Harry, Ron et tous les autres comprendront, il t'aime et il m'aime, ils nous soutiendront, je le sais autant que je sais qu'un enfant nous rendrait encore plus heureux.

Elle le regarda et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis partit.

* * *

Bonjour tous le monde ! 

Alors tout d'abord merci à mes deux fidèle lectrice **Lupini-filiae** (j'espère que tu aimeras ce chaître ma petite fille ) et **Aravis** ( merci pour tes petits mess attentionnés )

Et aussi merci a ceux qui lise et qui aime

_Avec tout mon amour..._

Moony's wife


	5. Rien que le début

_**Rien que le début**_

Elle le vit arriver de son pas fatigué comme tout les matins, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait des cernes et s'assit mollement sur la chaise près d'elle, il salua tous le monde avant de partir dans un état second de sommeil. Elle lui servit un café, habitude qu'elle avait prise dés le premier jour. Il le but lentement complètement ailleurs. Harry rit et Ron le suivit. Hermione se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Il reposa son bol et se frotta les yeux comme un enfant, cette fois elle rit franchement et imagina un petit garçon près d'elle faisant exactement comme lui. Mon Dieu ! Ces hormones se déchaînaient. Elle rit de plus belle et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue piquante oubliant totalement le reste du monde, il tourna son visage vers lui, les yeux ronds, elle rit, ailleurs, ne voyant que ses grands yeux miel, ses lèvres attirantes et elle se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Elle ferma ses yeux et se serra un peu plus contre lui, posant sa main sur son genou, il recula et elle cligna des yeux riant légèrement puis faisant la moue avant de boire une gorgée de son thé. Elle fut surprise de ne plus rien entendre, elle releva la tête pour voir tous les regards braquaient sur eux, Remus regarda tous le monde avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione qui le regardait un peu perdu, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle venait à peine de le réaliser, comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle se trouva horriblement égoïste de le mettre devant le fait accomplit et elle rougit. Remus recula un peu sa chaise en la faisant grinçait et elle baissa la tête, elle ne voulait pas le voir en colère, elle ne le supporterai pas.

- Vous l'aurez sûrement deviner… Hermione et moi avons une liaison.

Il avait parler avec un calme impressionnant, détaché que la jeune sorcière avait toujours trouver énervant et qu'elle adorait à ce moment là. Elle releva la tête vers lui pour voir qu'il fixait tout le monde d'un air calme et qu'un sourire jouait presque sur ses lèvres. Les autres ne disaient rien trop surprit. Puis il se mit à rire, comme elle aimait son rire.

- Nous allons vous laisser vous remettre.

Il se leva et Hermione le suivit, le regardant avec respect. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du lycanthrope qui referma la porte derrière lui.

- Hermione, est ce que tu m'en veux ?

- Non… bien sûr que non… je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire.

- Tout va bien.

Il s'assit sur le lit et elle s'assit sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent à s'embrasser un long moment, ils ne seraient dire combien de temps. Il aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres et il sut qu'il était perdu. Il ferma sa porte de sa baguette et l'allongea sur le lit.

* * *

Bonjour ô fidèle lecteur de mon cœur !

Je sais que pas beaucoup lisent mes ptits messages mais moi j'adore raconter ma vie alors...

Bon est bien pour ce chapitre j'avoue j'ai adoré l'écrire parce qu'au fond ils pouvaient pas le cacher éternellement m'enfin…

Sinon côté privé, je m'ennuie absolument beaucoup, donc pas beaucoup d'inspi, heureusement que j'ai fini cette fic et je vous en prépare une autre Remus/Hermione avec un ptit Moony comme vous l'avez jamais vu… non pas nu… espèce de perverse

Maintenant RAR :

**Patmola : **rouge tomate Bonjour et bien je suis ravi que tu aimes et tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, ça me touche même énormément. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira. Merci encore Kissous

**Lupini-filiae : **Ptdr ! Hello you ! Et bien ma chère petit fille (j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai déjà une fille les yeux brillant ) je suis ravi que tu aimes et que tu me fasses ses compliments j'avoue que ça me touche d'avoir des gens qui me dise ça… et puis dans cet fic t'es pas là, sorry… mais t'inquiète il t'oublis pas, enfin sauf quand je le caline là il pense qu'à moi… tu veux plus de détails ? Mdr ! Kisssssss

**Meuhh : **Bonjour ! Et bien je te remercie et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant Bizzzzz

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent…

Avec tous mon amour…

_Moony's wife_ ( la seule, la vrai )


	6. Rien que te protéger

_**Rien que te protéger **_

Elle le regarda, il s'était poster devant elle et jugeait tout les autres du regard, elle savait qu'il ne voyait que des gamins innocents et ignorants de la vie mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était eux l'avenir, la jeunesse alors qu'en face d'eux il n'y avait pas beaucoup de jeune. Elle vit Drago Malefoy s'avançait vers lui et hochait la tête. Il était sûrement devenu courageux et Remus lui avait même dit un soir que à sa place, il aurait suivit les autres et n'aurait pas combattu son destin mais maintenant Drago était avec eux, tout le monde était là par conviction ou par honneur, déterminés, courageux et heureux qu'il meurt ou non cela leur indifférer parce qu'il serait mort pour quelque chose de grand. Ils jugeaient tous du regard le camp adverse même si Hermione devait se penchait pour les voir car Remus lui cachait la vue. Elle prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre cachait sous sa large robe de sorcière, elle le sentit frémir quand il donna un coup de pied. Elle savait que le sentir lui donnerait le courage qu'il croyait lui manquer. Il vaincrait pour eux, elle le savait et il s'en sortirait tous parce qu'il avait un mot dans leurs cœurs que leurs adversaires n'avaient pas le mot "Amour".

Elle s'avança avec tout les autres, sa baguette à la main et les sorts fusèrent, il restait près d'elle tuant leurs adversaires avec rapidité, ses sens étaient décuplés par la pleine lune qui n'était plus qu'à quelques jours. Elle se précipita vers Ron et jeta un sort impardonnable à son adversaire, il lui sourit. Comme il avait été triste quand il avait apprit pour eux, pour son enfant, pour leur bonheur mais il avait accepter, avait prit sur lui avec courage, celui qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle aurait pu faire sa vie avec lui, l'aimait, s'il n'y avait pas eu Remus mais au fond elle n'aurait pas été aussi heureuse.

Mon Dieu ! Tout ses gens qui tombaient lui sembler impossible, elle gardait son regard fixer sur lui, ne pas le perdre et combattre en même temps. Il s'avança vers elle et visa un point derrière elle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il était furieux, il crispa ses mains, il était hors de lui, le sort impardonnable fonça mais elle ne vit pas la cible car elle avait reçu un sort en plein dos qui la fit voler un peu plus loin. Puis le trou noir, elle avait eut la force de poser sa main sur son ventre et de faire en sorte d'atterrir sur le dos.

Quand elle se réveilla, il y avait des murs blancs, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et ne sentit plus rien en elle. Elle se mit à pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu, pas son bébé, leur bébé. Elle gémit et sanglota bruyamment. On s'approcha d'elle et elle le vit torse nu, un bandeau autour de la taille, il lui fit un sourire et repartit. Elle laissait ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans comprendre et elle pleura de plus belle mais de bonheur quand Remus revint un bébé dans les bras, leur enfant. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui déposa dans les bras.

- C'est un garçon.

- Sirius James Lupin

- Oui.

Elle le perça légèrement et il ouvrit les yeux; de grand yeux miel. Elle regarda Remus et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Mon Dieu ! Qu'elle était heureuse.

Harry et Ron vinrent la voir peu après, Ginny un peu plus tard, ils avaient perdu des amis et un peu de famille mais c'était fini et l'avenir s'annonçait radieux.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour !

Et oui me revoilà, dommage hein ? Plus de vacances pour vous

Mais il fait si chaud que c'est dur de travailler convenablement et il n'y a personne pur me faire de l'air, mdr !

Il reste encore un épilogue et cette fic sera fini, j'avoue que ce n'est pas ma meilleure mais je l'aime beaucoup quand même.

Je reviendrais bientôt avec d'autre fic et demain je poste l'épilogue.

Merci à :

**Patmola :** Bonjour et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi… si ça pouvait être vrai aussi dans la vie… m'enfin… merci pour ta ptite review qui fait chaud au cœur… mouak !

**Lupini-filiae :** Hello ! Toujours aussi électrique toi - Une bonne humeur qui fait du bien… merci beaucoup pour ta review ma ptit fille chérie… mdr ! Kiss

**Lolita69** Coucou ! D'abord merci pour poster des reviews partout pour moi et ça me va droit au cœur tellement c'est gentil… j'espère que tu aimeras la suite… Bizzzz

**Aravis :** Coucou toi ! Et bien merci et j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fic… t'es la meilleure - Kissous


	7. Rien que l'avenir

_**Rien que l'avenir **_

Elle rit, se pliant en deux et posa un baiser sur la joue de son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

" -Maman, arrête !

Elle rit de plus belle et il fit une moue en regardant son père plongeait dans un livre. Le lycanthrope releva la tête vers lui en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es tellement craquant mon chéri, lâcha Hermione ravi.

- J'ai onze ans, on est plus craquant à onze ans.

Son père ferma son livre et regarda Hermione en souriant puis l'embrassa.

- Sirius, tu es vraiment un sorcier comme ça.

- Merci."

Cette fois, il accepta le compliment en souriant, un sorcier, voilà ce qu'il était et un des meilleurs. Comme Lily serait étonné en le voyant ainsi, elle en rougirait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux roux et il adorait la voir ainsi même s'il ne pourrait la voir que pendant les vacances maintenant, elle le rejoindrait dans deux ans et il en aurait suffisamment apprit pour l'impressionner d'avantage.

Un enfant entra dans la boutique, blond et roux suivit de prés par son père qui serra la main de son père et embrassa sa mère pendant que lui sauter vers l'enfant en riant.

"- Eh ! Weasley ne suit je pas impressionnant comme ça ?

- Je m'appelle Jimmy , espèce de verracrasse, répondit le jeune homme en riant et en poussant le garçon."

_L'avenir, c'est plein de destins rassemblés, c'est beaucoup de monde qui se croisent et se séparent pour peut être un jour se revoir, c'est des enfants, des adultes qui vieillissent. On est tous un des fondateurs de l'avenir qu'on le veuille ou non._

* * *

Bonjour ! Bonjour !

Et voilà, l'épilogue est t'arriver…

J'ai été un peu longue j'avoue et le pire c'est qu'il était déjà tout prêt.

Petite nouvelle en passant :

Vous verrez bientôt arriver la suite de « Un jour avec Drago », il est presque fini

Et une nouvelle Hermione/Remus ne devrait pas tarder, je n'ai plus qu'à la finir

**Pottera : **Bonjour, c'est vraiment adorable de me dire ça, j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup à bientôt peut être en attendant bonne chance pour tes fanfics.

**Aravis : **Coucou ! Et bien** mici **et j'attends avc impatience la suite de tes fics A très bientôt j'espère !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise et qui ont aimé…

Avec tout mon amour…

Moony's wife


End file.
